1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display having the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is an example of a flat panel display and has, for example, a smaller size, lighter weight, lower power consumption, when compared with a cathode ray tube (CRT). The LCD has been used in the computer industry, the electronic industry, the information communication industry, and the like. The LCD displays a desired image by applying an electric field to a liquid crystal material injected between two substrates, adjusting an intensity of the electric field, and adjusting an amount of light transmitted to the substrate. The liquid crystal material may have an anisotropic dielectric constant.
In order to implement a lightweight, thin, and compact design of the LCD, research is ongoing on elements constituting the LCD, for example, backlights, connectors, printed circuit boards, coupling structures, and the like.
The LCD includes an LCD panel, a backlight assembly for providing light to the LCD panel, and a driving unit for generating various signals required to implement an image in the LCD panel. The backlight assembly may include a lamp and a lamp wire connected to the lamp for applying power to the lamp. The lamp wire may be damaged since the lamp wire is not fixed to a bottom chassis when the LCD is manufactured or marketed.
To conventionally fix the lamp wire, a special tube is mounted to the chassis and tape is attached to the chassis. In addition, a protective cover for protecting the lamp wire may be mounted to the chassis. Since this method requires an increased number of processes, there is the process complexity, the processing time, and the manufacturing cost increase.